<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eclipsa Tries to Seduce and Kill Christian Grey by NessieTheSeaMonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352293">Eclipsa Tries to Seduce and Kill Christian Grey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTheSeaMonster/pseuds/NessieTheSeaMonster'>NessieTheSeaMonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eclipsa X People [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Character Death, F/M, Hyuna - Freeform, Jell-O Kink, Jellybean Testicles, Leaf Blower, Leather, Loona - Freeform, Maid Sama - Freeform, Murder, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Porcupine Quill-like Scrotum Hair, STD, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Seduction, Testicle Slurping, TikTok, Umbrella, Vaginal Sex, banana fish - Freeform, jetpack, kpop, penis - Freeform, twice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieTheSeaMonster/pseuds/NessieTheSeaMonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipsa hates Christian Grey and wants to murder him but will his sexiness get in the way of her plan?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christian Grey/Original Female Character(s), Eclipsa Butterfly/Christian Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eclipsa X People [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eclipsa Tries to Seduce and Kill Christian Grey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>trigger warning: mention of violence</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eclipsa is bored during quarantine and there is someone she doesn't like so she decides to go find them and kill them because no one is outside which means no witnesses. She knows where this person lives because they're famous so at 1am she starts walking to their place of residence. On the way she's thinking about the best course of action. 'He'll definitely let me inside so while he's closing the door behind me I'll take my umbrella and stab him in the neck.' Eclipsa nods to herself because this is a good plan. She arrives at the building. She then takes out her maid sama/sailor moon/my hero academia/banana fish/loona/hyuna/twice/kpop &amp; anime stans’ tiktok jetpack out and straps it to her back. She powers it up and launches herself into the sky. The jetpack brings her to the roof of the building where she lands gracefully on her ribs. They might be broken. She puts away her jetpack and walks down the stairs. She goes to the door, which is ajar and knocks. </p><p>A man who is unrecognizable because he looks like every other hot white male in a suit comes to the door. "Hello Christian augh tghh tghh?" Eclipsa tries to say it seductively but she just ends up sounding like she's asking a question. </p><p>"Who are you? It’s Christian Grey by the way."</p><p>"I'm Eclipsa," says Eclipsa. </p><p>"One second. I just need to get something," says Christian. He leaves and comes back with a leaf blower. He turns it on and the umbrella blows out of Eclipsa's hand. "Sorry. Someone tried to come here and kill me with an umbrella the other day. I'm just trying to be safe." </p><p>'Well heck,' Eclipsa thinks. She says, "Can I come in?" Eclipsa decides to charm him with her personality. </p><p>They go to sit down on the couch. Christian sits with his legs in the air so Eclipsa can get the perfect view of his penis. "This is my penis," he says in case she wasn't paying attention. "It can impregnate you or not. I don't wear condoms though because they make me feel weak." </p><p>"Okay," says Eclipsa. </p><p>"Anyway, if I put it in your vagina you'll shatter into a million pieces." </p><p>"Okay," says Eclipsa. </p><p>'Wow I'm so hot,' Christian Grey thinks. 'I can't wait to act super controlling because no one can resist that.' Christian gets horny thinking about women eating one slice of pineapple per day and nothing else. </p><p>"Christian, I'm an artist. Do you want to see my drawings?" says Eclipsa. </p><p>"Sorry, can I interrupt?" says Christian. "Your hair is brown so you're attractive" (It was dyed brown). </p><p>"What?" says Eclipsa. </p><p>"Let's have sex." He smirks and winks suggestively. 'This will be my opportunity,' Eclipsa thinks. They go to the room with the red leather and tools. Christian takes off his clothes. “I have a lot of kinks and you need to do all of them. It doesn't matter if you're comfortable because you signed a contract.”</p><p>"I didn't." Christian Grey ignores this. </p><p>“First I want you to become acquainted with my eggs.”</p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"I want you to bite my testicles." He flourishes toward them.</p><p>"Oh. Okay." Eclipsa squats and looks at Christian's scrotum. It is long and hangs very low, almost reaching the floor. Bits of angular hair stick off the bottom like porcupine quills. They poke Eclipsa in the face. Christian's testicles are the shape of jellybeans because he probably has an STD or something and it did that somehow. </p><p>"Do it," Christian Grey demands. Eclipsa puts her tongue on the bottom of his scrotum. It is slippery. She puts her whole mouth around one of the jellybean testicles and begins slurping it. Christian moans in joy. "Yes, yes, slurp my testicle." Eclipsa bites down on the testicle. Christian jumps in pain. "Oh my god, so sexy," he says. Eclipsa moves to the other testicle. One of Christian's scrotum hairs gets stuck between her teeth. "Let's move on," Christian says. "I'm going to have sex with you now." Eclipsa takes off her clothes. Christian slams her down on a leather table. "Another one of my kinks is jello." Christian takes a handful of jello from a bowl and forces it into Eclipsa's mouth. He does not put a condom on and puts his penis in her vagina. “My penis feels so good. Penis penis penis. This is where I'm going to say penis a lot because I've neglected to say it earlier and won't say it later. Penis penis." Christian ejaculates into Eclipsa's vagina, shaking violently and moaning and stuff. "I won't get you pregnant because I say so," he says. "I'm going to sleep now because that was so relaxing." Christian falls asleep on the leather table.</p><p>Eclipsa removes the jello from her mouth and tiptoes over to a rope. Slowly, she wraps it around Christian's neck. He wakes up. "What are you doing? Eeeeeee!" Eclipsa pulls both ends of the rope and strangles Christian. Then, she puts on her clothes and leaves Christians house. Finally, she takes out her maid sama/sailor moon/my hero academia/banana fish/loona/hyuna/twice/kpop &amp; anime stans’ tiktok jetpack and launches herself off the roof into the sky to new possibilities. *oooohh*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>